Back again
by Amazing Blueberry
Summary: This is about Hiccup’s oldest child. And her becoming chief.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT own the httyd series, nor the characters, and dragons.

I DO own the names of hiccup's and astrids' children. I also own the made up child. Lastly I own the night lights names.

What you need to know: Amber-older sister Sam-middle brother (these two were in the movie) Toby- youngest son looks like hiccup (this is the one I made up)

Enjoy!

——————————————————————————

I look down. The water was crystal blue. My mom and dad were talking. Me and Sam were playing around.

"Amber. Can you come help me with this?" My mother called to me. I turned around and ran to her. While Sam was helping my father.

After awhile we reached a fog bank. Me and Sam started to go to the front of the ship, to investigate.

Suddenly our mom pulled us back. We didn't understand why because we were just messing around. Then we saw it.

The fog cleared up just enough to see them. Dragons.

One of them jumped on to our boat, my mom pulled us closer to the back. Our dad however was still up there, with the dragon.

My father put his hand out, that dragon watched it intently. I heard my father mutter, "hey, it's me bud" and looked back to where we were. The dragon looked at us for a second then back to my father.

It crawled over to my father, his hand was still sticking to the beasts direction. He whispered something, I couldn't make out though. My mom said something to us but I didn't pay attention. I put my head into her body, I couldn't watch.

The beast roared a tiny bit and my dad made a noise, then my mom started laughing. She spoke to us, "he's not going to eat your father!"

I looked out to see my father petting and having fun with the dragon. He gestured for us to come. Then he made us stick out our hands. Me and Sam were scared. Then, the giant creature put his face in our hand. It was amazing.

After that we decided to go flying. My mother's dragon came up and I flew with her, while Sam got to ride with my father.

After a second Sam was on with us and they were making me switch dragons in mid air. I was scared. But it was cool.

While we were flying I saw a white version of the creature my father loved so much. Then I saw three tiny mix's of them, I assumed they were their kids!

——————————————————————————

"Uhmm Amber?" Someone said, touching me.

I shot up, "mmhmm? What is it?"

I looked over to see my mother standing beside me, laughing. And my father was behind her.

I realized that I was just dreaming.

"Amber, you were scared, then happy. What were you dreaming about?"

I looked around. "Well... I was dreaming about the time when we rode on the backs of dragons mom!"

My mother gave a sweet smile. But my brothers whined about it.

"Mom that's not fair! I was only five when it happened!" Sam shouted.

"I wasn't even born yet!" Toby chimed in.

I rolled my eyes and got up. It was time for me to go to work. Being the chief isn't easy. Especially in berk.

My mom and father told the boys to go downstairs, then my mom followed.

"Amber, dear. You know I'm proud of you, right?" My father said.

"Yes father I do know that, why?"

"Because..." he started, "well... because you shouldn't be worrying about the dragons. Your 28, that was 20 years ago. Your the chieftess and you have to worry about berk."

I looked down. I knew I had new responsibilities. I just didn't know if I could live up to the mighty stoick the vast, or hiccup haddock the third, the first person to ride a dragon.

"Yes father I know, I will go and start my duties!"

He nodded and walked down the stairs.

I was only eight the first and only time I saw a dragon, but I will never forget it.

I put on my armor and walked out.

it was good to see that my best friend, una ingerman was teaching the kids, she really took after her father on that one. But she looked so much like her mother, heather.

I started to the great hall. A lot of people said hello to me.

"Hey chief, how goes there? Do you know where I could find your father?"

"Oh hey eret! I'm good, he's at home I think. Or the mountain side."

When I got to the great hall, many people flooded me with requests.

——————————————————————————

After a hard days work, I came to the conclusion that I wanted to sail somewhere.

I wait for the moment when my parents are happy.

"Mom, father. I wanted to sail somewhere, is that ok? We can all go. I just need time away from berk."

My father nods and leaves the hut. I figure he's going to go and set some things up.

Sam and Toby run in.

"Mom!" They yell in unison, "we saw a dragon! It was like purple! And had electricity coming through it!"

My mom abruptly stood up.

"Amber, go get your father, kids. Meet us in the middle of the village!"

She ran out.

A ran and grabbed my father, in the way back I told him what happened, what they saw.

Many people were out, they heard that a dragon was near. My father looked at me.

"Everyone, please go into your huts, nothing happened!" I yelled. But we knew otherwise.

It took a minute before mom was back with a lot of people. Eret, gobber, ruffnut, tuffnut, heather, snotlout, dagur, and Fishlegs.

Me and my brothers looked around while they were talking. They said we needed to figure out if the hidden world was in trouble. They couldn't find a reason a dragon would be up here other than that.

We decided that we had to leave in the morning, so I had to call a village meeting.

When everyone got there there were many questions.

I got everyone silent, "We will be leaving berk for awhile, everyone stay calm. It'll be ok while we are gone. We will return in a couple days!" I looked around, "I need someone to prepare the biggest ship for us and we leave in the morning."

Everyone knew what was going on. They left to do the jobs I gave them. We went back to our hut and tried to sleep.

I couldn't. The risk of dragons being in trouble was too bad for me.

Then I dozed off.

——————————————————————————

I stood up, my father walked out of the room that we heard screams of pain.

He let us come in, and there was our mother, gothi, and a new baby.

I walked over to where my mother sat. This was my new brother. He was 13 years younger than me.

I looked over to see Sam in amazement, I knew they'd be closer. They had a closer age distance.

My mom looked up and gestured to me, "you choose the name my future chieftess!"

I looked around, "Toby."

She nodded and I felt happy.

——————————————————————————

"Wake up Amber!" Toby said shaking me.

I jolted up, didn't say hi or anything, I ran and changed into my armor, grabbed the things I packed prior to the trip and was out the door.

We were met by all of berk down there.

We all said our goodbyes and got on the boat.

Soon then, berk was out of sight. Here we come, dragons.

——————————————————————————


	2. Chapter 2

After a long while I run up the deck.

"Mom! Dad! We reached a fog bank. It's the one,"

Just then Sam and Toby race pass me. Sam smiles, "I remember this fog bank!" He yells.

Emerging from all different parts of the ship come out the dragon riders. I see a couple people I wasn't aware that were coming. I see una and run to her.

"Una! What are you doing on this ship?" I ask.

She points over and I see them, all the rest of my friends.

All the ex-dragon riders and their offspring gather around in the middle of the ship. The fog clears, and we see if. A massive waterfall at the edge of the world.

Jon walks up the deck,he looks like his father, snotlout, but acts like his mom. She was a brave warrior. No one told us her name, only that she was a wing maiden.

Runa and Atli come to where the three of us stood. Runa looked like her mother while Atli took after her father. Ruffnut and throk.

Sod, dagur and malas child sprang up, he was excited for the dragons. He wanted to meet sleuther, his fathers dragon.

"Dragon riders! Mom, dagur, heather, eret, gobber! Cmon!" My father yelled.

My dad gave us all something. Told us to put it on our feet and arms.

"Just jump and, you'll fly like a dragon."

Me and my brothers looked at him. We heard about these but he was making us use them?

My mom came up to us and led us to the front of the boat.

"Ok it'll be easy just jump and go down there, your dad will go first then I'll go!"

My dad jumped off of the boat and glided down with the waterfall, my mom did the same. I decided it was my turn so I did the same.

I glided down, when I got to the end I had to maneuver my way around. I looked back and there was everyone following.

My parents were waiting on a land piece, I landed down and soon everyone was on it.

"Ok team don't make a sound, we are going to try to find toothless, he can help." My father said. I listened to him because this wasn't berk, this wasn't my domain. This was his kingdom.

Toothless. The famous dragon around berk. Only nightfury left. The last of its kind. I remember him, he was the coolest thing ever.

Suddenly we heard a roar. My father turned around. There it was. The purple dragon with electricity coming from it.

"Get down! It's the skrill!" My father yelled. He grabbed my mom and us kids. I watched as all of my friends and their parents ran.

My father brought us to a stone for us to hide behind. Then he got up, and pulled out his sword.

The skrill was attracted to the metal. My father pulled it down and put his hand to the dragon. The creature trusted him.

My dad signaled to us. "Me and Astrid will go! We will find toothless and bring him back!"

My father looked at me, "You lead everyone while we are gone. Amber, I'm counting on you."

I looked back at him and nodded.

I watched as he and my mother left, on the back of the skrill.

"Ok everyone, be prepared for the worst. Dragon riders, you guys get ready for a dragon. We never know if one might stumble upon us! Everyone else, your with me!"

Everyone walked to where they needed to be. Soon it was me, Sam, Toby, una, sod, runa, Atli, and Jon. None of us could believe what was about to happen.

——————————————————————————

After what felt like hours, we heard something. Everyone was ready for the worst. Suddenly an all black dragon swooped down.

My father jumped off of the dragon. Then my mom swooped in on a light blue dragon. I recognized it, a nadder. I figured it was Stormfly, my mother's dragon. Then a white dragon, that looked like toothless, and three mix's of toothless and the white dragon come down.

I recognized these. When our parents took us flying the white and mix dragons were flying by us. I realized that this was toothless' family.

Suddenly more dragons appeared. All the dragon riders got happy. It was obvious that the dragons were theirs once upon a time.

My father came over to me and my brothers. The mixed dragons followed him. Everyone but me took steps back. My friends and brothers were scared of them. But I found them fascinating.

My father told my brothers to come, but they kept their distance.

I remembered what my father made me and Sam do to toothless. So I held out my hand for the dragon in the middle. It was mainly black, with some white. It had green eyes.

After a second I closed my eyes, only to feel the dragons face in my hand. I opened my eyes. It was magical.

My father jumped up. "Ok gang. Dragon riders, get on your dragons. And everyone else, your parent's dragons had children. So you guys get to ride dragons!"

Everyone looked shocked. I took my brothers. The white mic with little black and green eyes kept its eye on Sam. While the other black mix took a liking to Toby.

I grabbed sams hand and made him put it out. The white and black dragon put her head into his hand. I made Toby do the same. My mother and father Looked proud.

I watched as una was frightened by her fathers dragon, I could tell that it was a gronkle. Her father helped her train his dragons offspring.

Next it was Jon. His father had a monsterous nightmare. It was cool to see him try to act all tough with the dragon.

Ruffnut and tuffnut has a two headed dragon, the zippleback. So they both helped ruffnuts daughters, runa and Atli ride their two headed beasts offspring.

My father looked around, "I hate to say this, but something chased out a bunch of the dragons. Now we need to find them and get them back, let's go."

Suddenly he rode off, so we all followed.


End file.
